


My (your) Ass Looks Nice Inside These Jeans

by yes_but_only_half_a_cup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, Bodyswap, M/M, Mild Dysphoria, there are other characters but eridan and cronus are the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_only_half_a_cup/pseuds/yes_but_only_half_a_cup
Summary: Both Eridan and Cronus wake up inside each others bodies and occupying each others dream bubbles.





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe, I've wanted to write this for awhile. I may do this with other ships too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe, I've wanted to write this for awhile. I may do this with other ships too.
> 
> 11/26/16 : This fanfic is officially dead.
> 
> 12/16/16 : Never mind, I'm going to try to finish it.

‘Ah, fuck. That vwas a good nap…’ You thought as you woke up from your little cat nap. You had felt particularly exhausted today from all your normal activities. Maybe you needed to ease up on the flirting...Nah, you’re sure your friends appreciate it. You took a deep breath, and sat up, then realized you weren’t in your room. Was this...Eridan’s bubble? You looked around and saw a relatively neat block. There were a few bookshelf's stuffed with plenty of books, a few weapons here and there, and a brown husktop resting on a dark fuchsia desk. You moved to get up and realized that you were in a recuperacoon. Eww. You hadn’t been in one of these in sweeps. Er, years. You pushed away the green slime around you and clambered out off the coon’, slipping on the edge and falling to the hives floor with a wet slap.  


“Fuuuuck, that hurt…” You muttered as you pushed a strip of violet hair out of your face and sat up. Wait a minute. Violet hair? You didn’t have a strip of violet in your hair…You quickly stood up and ran to the ablution block in Eridan’s hive, and gasped at what you saw in the mirror. You saw a nude and blurry figure staring back at you. You squinted, and cocked your head to the side. What the heck. You couldn’t see jack shit. You managed to spot some glasses shaped objects on the counter and put them on after wiping your hands and face free of soper slime.  
This time, you gasped even harder. When you looked in the mirror this time you realized that the nude figure staring back at you was your dancestor. “Vwhat evwen…?” You raised your right arm. The reflection did as well. You tried wiggling your fins (which felt smaller than normal) and the reflections fins wiggled as well. You ran a hand through your hair gelled with the slime from the recuperacoon and whistled quietly. This was an odd sensation, the feeling of being in someone else’s body. You felt compact, as if someone had taken your regular body and squished it down a bit.  
You turned around and stared at yourself, starting to trace your gills and fins, feeling what felt different and what felt the same. When you got to your horns, you noted (with a pang of jealousy) that Eridan’s horns were sharper than yours. You felt around your new stomach and then pinched your own ass. “Holy shit!!” You squeaked loudly and flinched, before feeling a hot blush heat up your face. Damn, Eridan was one sensitive fucker, wasn’t he? You decided that you had had enough of mucking around with his body (your body?) and you left the ablution block in search of clothes.  
Even though Eridan’s hive was just a ship, you could see and feel the difference between Alternian craftsmanship and Beforus craftsmanship. You noted how impressive and intimidating this ship was, even while shipwrecked, and how utterly dark it seemed. Even with lights and glowing weapons illuminating your surroundings, you couldn’t help but feel like the shadows were trying to pull you in. You shook off your superstitions and toweled off the remaining slime (that stuff got everywhere) before raiding Eridan's closet for something to wear. You couldn’t decide between ugly pair of pants no.1 and ugly pair of pants no.2 so you dug in the closet until you found a pair of bright purple booty shorts and slipped those on. You slipped a loose t-shirt on over that and checked yourself out in a full body mirror. “Damn, I’m hot like this,” You said with a little grin on your face. Today sure was going to be interesting...


	2. Wwhere am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan wakes up in Cronus body, but is handling the situation okay. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was typing this chapter a bug appeared on my keyboard and nearly scared the shit out of me.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you have no idea why you’ve just woken up in your dancestors room. You stare up at the ceiling and lick your dry lips, bringing some life back into them. “Fuck, wwhat the hell am I doin’ here…?” You think yourself. You sit up in bed and brush some hair away from your eyes, yawning softly, and observing Cronus’s room. It was very human themed, and you could appreciate some of the cooler aspects of it, such as vintage cameras and collectible human board games. There were also posters of the human John Travolta, which you didn’t understand. Troll Travolta was just so much superior.  
You stretched and got out of his bed, and then you noticed that everything felt..smaller? It was as if someone had scaled down his room a couple of notches. Huh. Weird… You looked down at the clothes you were wearing and realized that you hadn’t had any memory of putting them on before going to sleep. Actually, you were fairly certain that you had gone to sleep naked in your recuperacoon, like most trolls do. You couldn’t think of a logical explanation as to why you were fully dressed in pajamas and in Cronus’s room.  
You reached up to twirl a loose lock of hair around your finger when your hand brushed against something on your forehead. It felt like...a scar? Suddenly, your stomach dropped and a little thought popped into your head. “Havve wwe...swwitched bodies…?” You sat back down on the bed and tried to calm yourself. “This….this couldn't possibly happen... “ Was what you told yourself. You had a sneaking suspicion that the fleshsuit you currently were inhabiting wasn’t your own.  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. There was a way to be certain about this. You looked around his room and saw that on his nightstand was a hand held mirror, and so you picked it up and….You saw the face of Cronus Ampora looking back at you. Well, you sort of did. You assumed that Cro needed glasses because your reflection was a little blurry, as well as your surroundings. Did he even have glasses? If so, you’d never seen him wear them. A quick search in his desk drawers produced some of the dorkiest glasses you had ever seen. They were perfect Harry Potter glasses, round and spotless, and sure enough, as soon as you put them on the world around you shifted into a clearer gaze. Did he just deal with the blurriness normally..?  
After restoring your (his?) vision you took another look in the mirror. He...really wasn’t all that bad looking, and actually sort of attractive. So maybe you do give him flak for being such a flirt but damn, if you looked like this you might want to try the flirting thing too… You combed your hair back a little with your fingers and started formulating a plan. First, you’d get dressed. Second, you’d locate Cronus, who was probably in your body, and third, you’d figure out a way to change back to normal. You sighed softly and started looking through his clothes, only finding things that repulsed you. Eventually, you found a box stowed away at the back of his closet containing wizarding clothes and interesting texts focused on some magic bullshit or whatever. Finally, something with taste...


End file.
